I'll Always Be There, Forever
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: Surprises happen one way or another. But some change your life, for better or for worse. And he promised me one thing: He'd always be there, forever. Jonas Brothers included, but not famous. Re-written.


**Hey! I was looking over this story and noticed that it wasn't as good as it could have been. So, I decided to re-write it and I did. Most of it's still the same (ok, a lot is still the same, but more detail as been added), but definitely fixed. I've also decided to continue it. One chapter didn't seem like enough, so I'll just continue it... if you guys are ok with that. Let me know and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thank you and review!**

* * *

I woke up, it was 7:30 AM, time for work. I got out of bed and instantly felt dizzy, making me fall to the floor and hit my head on the night stand beside my bed. I groaned, rubbing my head. I looked at my hand, no blood. Good sign. I started to stand back up, but suddenly felt like puking. _What is going on here? _I thought. "Ok, I don't think I'm going into work today." I told myself as I pulled my phone from the night stand and called Britt, the receptionist at my Photography Studio.

"Skyscraper Photography, how can I help you?" she answered sweetly, knowing full well that it was just me on the other end, but she said anyway.

"Britt, it's me. I don't think I'm going to be able to come in today. I'm not feeling well." I told her, feeling my head spin around faster.

"Aw, sorry to hear that. I'll keep an eye on things while you get better."

"Thanks Britt." I smiled.

"Get well."

"I will." I hung up my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

All of the sudden, I felt my upset stomach coming back again. I crawled into the bathroom and almost missed the toilet. Just then my phone went off. I pulled it from my pocket and saw Joe's name pop up on the screen. "Hello?" I answered in a shaky voice, holding my hair to one side as I lay against the wall.

"Heather? Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone. He could always tell when something was wrong with me.

"Actually, no. I'm not feeling good. I'm dizzy and I just puked. I think I need to see a doctor." I rubbed my stomach, hoping it would make the pain go away, but it didn't. I bit my lip.

"I'm on my way over." he said and hung up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was Joe. He opened the door and ran in, coming to the bathroom and seeing me sitting on the floor, probably looking a mess. "Babe," he murmured with concern in his voice.

"Doctor." I said and he nodded, kneeling down beside me.

"Come on." he picked me up and carried me out to his car, taking me straight to the hospital.

Once my doctor, Dr. Collins, finished checking me, she told me to wait on the bed, where I sat in my hospital gown, and she went to get Joe. I looked around the room, seeing the white walls, white floors and white ceiling. Everything was so sharp and harsh; it was _very_ uncomfortable.

They both came back a minute later and Joe sat down on the bed beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I took his other hand and sighed. The Dr. Collins held a clipboard in her right and and a pencil in the other. She gave me the results, but they weren't what I was expecting.

"I got your results back and it turns out... it is just morning sickness." she said, matter-of-factly and I took a sigh of relief. But then I thought. _Wait a minute, _Something wasn't clicking.

"Wait a minute. Morning sickness?" I asked and she nodded. I was really confused. _I thought only.._. My eyes widend and I took in a sharp breath, making Joe look at me funny. "Are you saying I'm...I'm pregnant? Like I'm going to have a baby?" she had this surprised look on her face.

"You didn't know?" she asked. I looked over at Joe, whose eyes were, now, wider than mine. He was confused as well. I thought back to last week.

Joe had come over to my house after my parents left to go home. I was feeling alone since I had just moved in the week before and needed some company. When Joe arrived, it only started out as innocent kissing, but suddenly progressed into making out and soon after, making love on the living room couch. Joe brought protection and I thought we had been safe, but apparently they only work if you use them right.

I was still shaking my head as I sat on the hospital bed with Joe, looking at Dr. Collins, who was telling me what I had done. "Well, things like this happen all the time," she explained. "but if you're not ready theres always the option of having an... abortion." My mouth hung open and I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Absoultely not! I would _never_ have an abortion." I spoke, my voice rising. An abortion was _completely_ out of the picture for me. But I needed Joe's answer too since he was involved. I looked at him. "Joe?" he looked at me and squeezed my hand, letting me know his desicion. I looked back at the Dr. Collins. "I am _not _having an abortion." I said and found myself grinding my teeth.

"Heather, no one is forcing you. That's completely fine. I understand." she said with a slight smile. I sighed again.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked her. Like I had any knowledge on growing a child inside my stomach. Dr. Collins set down her clipboard and pencil, pulling a chair over and sitting down, looking up at me.

"Well, I can't tell you _what_ exactly to do, but I can tell you how to manage." she told me and then explained.

She told me everything I needed to do, everything I was supposed to avoid and everything she recomended I do in order to stay healthy. "I'll also need you to come in for weekly check ups, just to keep an eye on things and seeing if the baby's growing alright." I just nodded at everything she was saying, but really taking it all in. Apparently, she could tell because she gave me a bunch of print-offs and told me to study them.

After I got changed Joe and I walked back out to his car and he helped me in. Once he got in, I turned to him and felt the tears running down my cheeks. I had the worst thought I could ever have. _What if he leaves me? He can't possibly stay with me now that I'm pregnant. Oh my gosh, he's going to leave me._ Joe looked at me, running his fingers through my hair once he saw the look on my face.

"Joe, please don't leave me." I said, pleading and felt my chin start to quiver. He gave me a hurt look.

"Heather, I'm not going to leave you." he wiped a falling tear from my cheek. "I'll always be there. I promise." All I had to do was look in his eyes and know he was sincere. He started the car.


End file.
